


Crawl 'til Dawn

by Wreck



Series: 20 fics in 20 days [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy was the son of Poseidon, son of one of the Big Three. Percy had lead quests, defeated monsters and was, like Jason, appointed Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. He was a born leader, and obvious Dom.</p><p>Except, Jason was beginning to think that wasn’t quite true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawl 'til Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I must confess that I'm a sucker the BDSM!AU trope. This fic was inspired by all the amazing fics in this trope I've read before.
> 
> Title from Goddamn these Vampires by The Mountain Goats.
> 
> Un beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

The first time it happened they were in the middle of a battle and Jason barked out “Get down!” as a warning to Hazel and Leo who were in danger of being taken out by a spear flying towards their heads. Jason had spun around, brought his sword down on a monster, and through the dust he saw Percy kneeling in the middle of the battle, a confused look across his face. 

Jason convinced himself that it was from leading the Twelfth Leigon. He was so used to barking orders that he could sometimes control his equals. 

The second time it happened, it was on the Argo II. A group of Venti had raided the ship, and Jason had mustered up all his strength, and all of his control as the son of Jupiter and shouted, “Freeze!” Not only did the Venti freeze, so did Hazel, Piper, and Leo. And there, on the far end of the ship, Percy stood frozen, too.

The third time Jason was watching for it. He let a little more power, a little more of that natural command, fill his voice as he yelled, “Attention!” All of the younger campers stood at attention, and in his peripheral vision, there was Percy with his back ramrod straight, a frown playing on his lips.

By now, Jason was confused. Percy was the son of Poseidon, son of one of the Big Three. Percy had lead quests, defeated monsters and was, like Jason, appointed Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. He was a born leader, and obvious Dom.

Except, Jason was beginning to think that wasn’t quite true. 

 

By the time most Demigods were of the age when they started attracting monsters, they were usually pretty certain about their Dynamic. When they reached the camps and were claimed, they learned their Dynamic was often tied to their godly parent: the more powerful gods usually had children that grew up to be Doms, while the minor gods typically ended up with subs. Everyone knew how the system worked and, as Chiron liked to point out, it was helpful on a tactical level as well to have a built in hierarchy.

Many of the campers didn’t talk about their Dynamic, letting everyone assume their roles based on their godly parent. Some Doms wore the customary bracelets: a leather strap on their right wrist if they were dating someone, one on their left if they were single. They were young enough that collard subs were rare in camp, but not unheard of. 

Jason had always worn his Dom bracelets with pride, as Lupa had taught him. Frank did the same, and Hazel kept her hair longer like most subs. Percy kept his hair short, but he didn’t wear a bracelet either, so at first Jason thought it may have been a Greek thing to not declare Dynamics. But that was before he saw Annabeth’s bracelet and Rachel’s collar. 

 

When the training cleared out, and Jason was finally alone with Percy, he held out his arm to prevent Percy from walking away, holding him in place. 

“Where is your bracelet?” Jason asked, grabbing Percy’s wrist. 

“Around,” Percy shrugged.

“Around?” Jason repeated. 

Jason leveled Percy with a serious look. 

“Can I go?” Percy snapped.

This time Jason shrugged and dropped his arm. As Percy walked by he commanded, “Stop!” and Percy fell to his knees. 

Jason walked around him so that he could see Percy’s face. 

“You’re a sub,” Jason breathed in wonder. 

Percy growled, “So? I never said I wasn’t.” A moment passed, “Can I get up now?”

“I rather like you on your knees, Jackson,” Jason said.

“You can’t just… I’m not… You!” Percy spluttered. 

Slowly, as if approaching a skittish dog, Jason stretched his hand out and pushed it through Percy’s messy hair. At first, Percy glared. But a moment later, he melted and was pressing his head against the palm of Jason’s hand. 

“You have no idea how you look like this, do you?” Jason asked, breathless. 

“I’m not going to let you collar me,” Percy snapped. 

“I don’t want that,” Jason replied coolly, pulling his hand back. 

“And I’m not going to grow out my hair,” Percy continued. 

“Don’t care,” Jason said with a shrug. 

“Not now,” Percy whispered, “but you might.”

“No wonder Annabeth calls you seaweed brain. It’s you I want,” Jason exclaimed. “The fact that you’re a sub just makes things that much better.” 

Percy bit his lip for a moment and then bowed his head. “Thank you, Sir,” he said quietly.

Jason smiled broadly and buried both of his hands in Percy’s hair as he pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
